When Your Mad
by SiRiUsLyInLuV71
Summary: Sirius did something very bad, without Hermione's knowledge... And Hermione is MAD! ONESHOT... SBHG


Title: When Your Mad

Disclaimer: I neither own the characters nor the song.

Author: SexyMalfoyLover1 SiriuslyInLuv71 Romance/Humor

Rating: PG-13

Hermione was fuming. Her face red, her hair wild, and her fists clenched. She would be a murderer by the time she was done with him tonight. She couldn't believe he would sink so low. She had already told him her views on the situation at hand, she told him that she would think about it. She couldn't believe he had gotten her fired. By the time she apparated to Grimmauld Place, in their living room sat Sirius Black smirking at her. If Hermione were a cartoon, smoke would be releasing from her ears. She pointed at shaken finger at Sirius, which didn't even stir her. He just sat on the couch innocently smiling at her. Innocent, Hermione would have snorted.

"You….You….you!" stuttered Hermione, still unable to control her anger.

Sirius smirked. "Hermione, I am appalled. You, out of everyone should know how to let out a proper sentence" said Sirius, as his lips twisted, trying to hide the laughter.

_It's just the cutest thing  
When you get to fussing (cussing)_

Hermione looked absolutely deranged. "I can't believe you did that! What is the matter with you!?!?" asked Hermione, her cheeks flushed, her nose flared.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, faking innocence. "My dear Hermione, what did I do?" asked Sirius, giving her his best puppy eyed smile.

_I don't mean no disrespect  
When I start staring_

Her teeth clenched, her eyes murderous. "You very well know what you did. You got me fired! You arsehole!" yelled Hermione as she grabbed the nearest vase and flung it directly at Sirius, which he luckily ducked. Thank god for Quidditch. Sirius let out a laugh.

"Go ahead. I didn't like that vase anyways. If you don't mind me saying… have a go at my mothers portrait." said Sirius grinning.

_Yelling and throwing things  
I just wanna eat you up_

Hermione let out a frustrated yell. She could not believe him, after that horrid lie, he still had the nerve to look her in the eye and grin. That idiot. She looked at him, anger filled every fiber of her eyes, her chocolate brown eyes, reflecting a hint of gold due to her anger. Sirius just smiled, and licked his lips. Her cheeks flushed.

"Bad day at work honey?" asked Sirius sweetly. Too sweetly.

_Knowing that it makes you madder (uh, oh)  
I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy_

Hermione walked toward him, her face inches away from his, and screamed "I WAS FIRED! YOU STUPID ARSEHOLE!!! YOU GOT ME FIRED!!! HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!!!"

Sirius straightened his face. "You know, your eyes have a shade of honey in them. It only comes out when your mad." said Sirius naturally, just staring into her eyes and smiling.

Hermione bit her lip in frustration.

"Mione, look at your temper. No wonder they fired you." said Sirius, as he inwardly tried to hide the snicker that was about to come out.

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face_

Hermione wanted nothing more than to strangle the hell out of Sirius Black. Or even worse push him back through the veil.

"You stupid jerk! You got me fired! I told you I would consider quitting! That did not mean I wanted to be fired." yelled Hermione.

"Your so sexy when your mad." whispered Sirius.

Hermione let out a frustrated yell.

_That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place_

Hermione began to pace back in forth around the living room, and Sirius staring at her with dark eyes. Again, Hermione pointed a finger at her.

"You will owl my boss tomorrow, and say it was you who complained about me, in order to get me fired." ordered Hermione.

Sirius arched his eyebrow and replied with a soft "No."

_Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down_

Hermione abruptly stopped pacing. "What?" dared Hermione.

Sirius didn't reply, just continued gazing at her, he wasn't even looking at her face, his dark stormy grey eyes focused on the curve of her breasts.

"HELLO?" Hermione yelled, trying to get his attention.

Sirius jumped. "Wha-wha?" asked Sirius.

"Are you listening to me?" asked Hermione.

"No, to busy looking at your breasts darling." said Sirius, his gaze targeting the curve of her breasts once again.

_Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you_

Hermione flushed. "How dare you!!! After what you did! You have the audacity to even stare at me!! Just because you want to be a unemployed bastard all your life, doesn't mean I want to as well!" yelled Hermione.

Sirius stopped staring at her, his face lost all the amusement. His dark eyes focused on her. "I may be an unemployed bastard Hermione, but this is the unemployed bastard's home you live in, that on your hand is the unemployed bastard's 1600 gallon ring your wearing, those robes were also supported by the unemployed bastard, so hon, what does that make you? Being supported by an unemployed bastard?" sneered Sirius, his faced slowly inched with rage, as he bit each sentence out.

Hermione looked as if she has been slapped. She didn't know what to do. Cry or….

SMACK!

Sirius felt a sharp pain hit him across his cheek, where automatically his hand touched. Hermione stared at him, tears and fury filled her eyes. It took Sirius a while to comprehend what just happened. Then when the thought finally sunk in, he fumed. He grabbed Hermione by the wrist and pinned her against the wall. Hermione began to twist her wrists, to shake Sirius' hand off. She struggled under his hold but he didn't budge. Sirius' leg secured hers in place, so she wouldn't be able to kick him.

"Sirius Black! Unhand me right now!" spoke Hermione fiercely.

"No" whispered Sirius in her ear, tightening his hold, and getting a whiff of Hermione scent.

_Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you_

Without wasting another second, Sirius covered his mouth with hers. Hermione began to protest, but the possessiveness of Sirius' kiss caused her to groan, which Sirius took as a hint to shove his tongue in her mouth. Rapidly exploring every corner of her mouth, causing Hermione to moan in his mouth. His hands began rubbing circles around her hips, his hips grinding against her stomach so she can slightly feel his arousal. The kiss continued, until both of them found out that air had been a necessity. After releasing Hermione's mouth from his own, Sirius looked Hermione in the eyes.

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad_

"You're pregnant love. You shouldn't be working." whispered Sirius as he began to stroke her neck with his rough hands.

Hermione glared at him again. "That gives you the right to owl the Ministry and tell them I am taking brides?" gritted out Hermione.

Sirius chucked… "Yes?" he said uncertainly.

Hermione bit her lip, to keep her from screaming and possibly slapping him again.

_Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously  
But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)  
And you know ain't nothing better_

Sirius snickered at her obvious attempt to keep from screaming. "But you even said, you would consider quitting now that you are pregnant. I mean come on, its not like we have galleons to worry about. I have galleons to last the next 20 generations of Blacks." said Sirius.

Hermione frowned. "This isn't about galleons Sirius! It's about principal. I mean just seconds ago you basically said you support me." said Hermione, still frowning.

"Well, you also called me unemployed bastard love." said Sirius, bringing his hands down from her neck to her shoulders, and slowly began to message her shoulders.

_Then when we get  
Mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out)  
Then we forget what we were mad about_

Hermione's eyes were closed as she spoke. "But that… is the reason I want to continue working. For my independence I am not one of those women who are after you only for your money Sirius. Its more than that. I love you."

Sirius sighed. "I love you too, and if you love me as much as you say you do, you will not work anymore."

Hermione leaned in captured Sirius's lips with hers, Sirius deepened the kiss. Both lost in each other embraced, to forget that they were discussing Hermione's independence. Hermione's hand sunk into Sirius' button-down shirt as Sirius pulled her waist closer to him so their bodies were rubbing simultaneously.

_Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy_

Hermione broke the kiss, and began licking, and biting on the fleshes of his neck, while slowly rubbing on his torso, to extract a groan from Sirius. Sirius smirked "I should get you mad for often."

Hermione stopped, and suddenly began to laugh. "And I should smack you more often."

They continued the stripping of clothes. Continued the moaning, biting, sucking, kissing, and groaning, until they were relaxed on their bed in each others arms, each holding a smile that nothing can falter. They lay in there bed in silence, until Sirius broke it.

"Still mad love?" asked Sirius as he arched his eyebrows.

Hermione smirked, and leaned in to kiss him. "Yep." said Hermione as she grinned mischievously.

_Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad_


End file.
